dog_manfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dog Man: Lord of the Fleas/@comment-47.153.209.201-20191124211315
The sky was purple.Petey's story began when he was in jail and he was working on something. A guard came in to tell him he has to see a psychiatrist, and that's when he met up with Dr. Katz! The cat psychiatrist demanded him he needs to get to the root of his problems. Petey explained to him that when he was a kitten (looks like Li'l Petey), he used to be in the Critter Scouts. One day, when they came to a mini golf game, the scout leader left to get some coffee. Everything started out great, but then a great storm arose. The place began to flood and the scouts hopped on a boat-like structure in Hole 4. The storm raged cs to light fires, and together they could build a utopia. Nine minutes later, Bub and Crunky turned into cannibals, chasing Petey and Piggy around the island, when suddenly they were cornered at a cliff. A pointy blade was before them, and hungry sharks were below them. LP interrupts him with a knock-knock joke. He thinks it was funny, but Petey doesn't. He asks LP to listen while he continues his story. So anyways, Petey and Piggy were at the brink of death, when Piggy's glasses fell into the water, and just when they were about to fall, the scout leader saw the ruckus. The scouts were still in the golf course and he was angry at them. Piggy, Crunky, and Bub blamed Petey, who was then kicked out of the Critter Scouts. Then he called the Animal Rights Union, and soon they flooded their organization with Anti-Discrimination Lawsuits. A week after, the critter scouts shut down. Dr. Katz asks Petey what happened to Piggy, Crunky, and Bub. Petey then shrugs them off like nothing. Dr. Katz then yells at Petey to tell him what happened. Then, he takes off his head to reveal that Dr. Katz was Piggy. Piggy said the Fleas were plotting there revenge for Petey, he then tells him that there gonna destroy LP. LP then interrupts Petey asking him if he loved him. Petey stares at him for a little, then yells at him to pay attention. LP sadly says ok. Then, Piggy then says that there Giant Robo-Brontosaurus was parked outside, followed by a lot of laughter. Petey then goes in the Dr. Katz costume and tells a guard that a evil pig broke in and ate Petey and then, the guard went inside Piggy, then, Petey called Crunky and Bub to help the boss. As a result, Petey locked them in and escaped. Then Petey tells LP that is why he came to get him and started to run. Petey then tells LP that they need to get away from the prison as far as possible, as LP asked if the bad guys got locked in and how they would escape. Petey then says they'll probably escape. LP then asks how can they escape from a maximum security prison, then following the quote: Who knows? Maybe something DUMB will happen! As chapter 3 begins. Chapter 3: Something Dumb Happens Edit At the cops station, Chief gets a phone call from a citizen saying there's been a jail escape, as Chief asks where, then the citizen says its at the jail, (cause Chief has a problem with forgetting stuff), Chief then says oh as he says he'll put his best man on it as he hangs up and calls Dog Man. Then a cop tells him that Dog Man is late for work. Being angry, Chief calls dog man and tells him to meet up at cat jail in 10 minutes, then telling him not to be distracted while he's at it. Dog Man t hen runs to the jail as a squirrel runs next to him, as usual, Dog Man gets distracted and runs after the squirrel, as the squirrel runs up the tree, Dog Man runs to it and starts barking at it.